It Takes Two
by screwsimplicity
Summary: Prince Kurt of Lima throws a ball to celebrate his eighteenth birthday, in hopes of getting his Prince Charming in his best friend, Blaine. Before he knows it, he's trapped in an unknown location, far away from his kingdom, hoping that someone will come and rescue him. Fairytale!Kurtbastian AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to my bb, Jolene for her 17th birthday! I don't know how long this is going to be. As I publish this first part, in total it's over 6,000 words, and I figured I might as well cut it up and have something for her to read like I planned to. This part is more of the prologue than anything. The next part is going to be much longer since I didn't really put in a part to cut it until I got to those 6,000 words.

This is not a Blaine-friendly fic. I repeat, this is _not Blaine friendly_! If that bothers you in any way, then my god just stop reading here. Also, it is canon for the majority Season 3, except for Klaine not being together. Blaine is a year younger than Kurt, and Finchel is still engaged. Anyway, Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: **As awesome as that would be, I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a very small kingdom, there lived a brave king, and a beautiful queen…

Though the pair were not of royal blood, they had taken over the kingdom like it was what they were born to do. It used to be a very gloomy place, caused by the reign of the royals before them.

It wasn't a very pleasant place to be, with crime crawling the streets, and all of the opinionated, and rude people that lived there. A lot of residents had been bitter from where their kingdom had been torn apart for the entertainment of the royals, but almost all of them had just been sad. They had nothing to believe in now that the people they admired and looked up to were long gone.

They had no idea what to do when the former king and queen had fled the kingdom, so they walked around like chickens with their head cut off the majority of the time. Without rule, they had no order. Burt Hummel realized that soon enough when he moved there from a neighboring kingdom, seeking work.

The whole makeshift system that they had put together was totally ineffective. He only wished that he could do something to nurse the kingdom to health again. He wished he could bring peace among the people, and bring happiness upon the land. But it was definitely a long shot on his part.

After years of hearing his elders tell him that he wouldn't be able to do it on his own, he gave up, and decided to start his own business. _One step at a time_, he would always think. _Baby steps_.

Even if it wasn't much, he was helping people, and that's all he could really ask for.

His shop was the only thing in the kingdom that was somewhat functional. With the business, and the help of some people who had the same goal as him, they finally built up the community from the ground up. It took a long time to do, but soon enough, there was hardly any more chaos.

Burt was voted among his people to become the rightful ruler of the land, and he took up the position with a hope to make everything right again for his people. He realized after a while (as well as a lot of hinting from some of his friends on the council) that he couldn't rule the kingdom on his own.

It was like it was meant to be for Burt Hummel and Elizabeth Woodacre to meet. He had just come from a meeting, where the original topic of discussion had been pushed aside to discuss the issue of finding a queen to rule by the king's side. It was like a beacon of light shone down on the woman as soon as he spotted her. He had known for certain that he hadn't seen the woman before in his life. The kingdom of Lima was a small one, and also being the king, he knew everyone in the kingdom. Besides, he would have certainly remembered a face such as hers.

She had beautiful milky white skin, and dark mahogany colored hair that fell into wild curls down her back, and in her face. Most women kept their hair up and out of their face, but Elizabeth's framed her face so beautifully, as her crystal blue eyes shone as brightly as her smile; traits that he was unaware would reflect those of his own son's in the future.

Kurt Hummel was born into a world where all he was given was love and compassion from his parent's and what would be his kingdom in years to come. Though Lima had been a place filled with constant happiness and celebration since Elizabeth became the queen, the birth of the prince was the biggest cause of celebration yet, and the festivities lasted for weeks on end. From the castle walls, there were always the sounds of joyful singing to be heard.

Though the kingdom was very happy about the arrival of Kurt, no one could be as happy than the king and queen themselves about their new bundle of joy. Though, the happiness was short lived, when Elizabeth suddenly grew ill when Kurt was only eight years old, and passed on, leaving Kurt and his father, as well as the kingdom in utter turmoil over the loss of their beloved queen.

Kurt wasn't raised like almost every other prince in the neighboring kingdoms. He wasn't raised by nursemaids, and didn't have everything handed to him on a silver platter. Burt raised him himself, though it became hard at times when all of his kingly duties became too much to handle. But Kurt was a very strong and intelligent boy, so he learned that sometimes it was necessary to take care of himself. He didn't have to rely on any servants or anyone else and frankly, he didn't want to. He had his father after all, and in some ways, his father had him as well. They made each other strong, the two of them.

Another way Kurt wasn't like most princes was that he wasn't raised to fit any standards, or to be forced to become the heir to the kingdom. He had just grown up naturally, to become whoever he wanted to be. He always had the freedom to do what he pleased, and his father trusted him enough to know he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Burt knew it wasn't good for a special boy like him be kept inside the palace walls, with no room to grow.

The king knew his son was special from a young age, and he knew that wherever Elizabeth may be, she knew too. He was a bit anxious to give Kurt his freedom at first. Part of it was the possessiveness over his only son; the only thing he had left to trace back to Elizabeth, and how he wanted to keep him with him forever. But also, part of it was also that there were still a few of those discriminative people left in the kingdom, who wouldn't hold back from voicing their opinions to Kurt; the fact that he was the prince of Lima be damned

He knew that Kurt was strong enough to deal with it, and he had his friends to back him up. They were real friends, because they never took advantage of Kurt for being the prince, or thought any less or more of him for being just that, as well as being openly gay.

Except for the all too noble Blaine Anderson.

Sir Blaine had won over Kurt's heart from the moment they met. Blaine was from another kingdom that was close by. His father was high up on the council there, and sometimes came to the kingdom of Lima to work under the king. Kurt loved to romanticize everything, and say that the moment they saw each other on the steps of the castle was love at first sight.

Blaine was everything that the prince could ask for. He was so perfect, and wonderful. His charm surmounted the charm of even some of the noblest princes he had met, and if Kurt was being honest, he could say that he was even more handsome than any royals to ever live.

He was so gentle, and good to him. He didn't consider that he might have been so nice to him because of his status as the heir to Lima, or that he could have been sucking up to the king by becoming such good friends with his son. And that was just the problem.

Kurt knew from the beginning, he wanted to be more than friends with the boy, and Blaine didn't seem interested than being more than that. But that couldn't stop Kurt from dreaming, or aimlessly doodling little hearts on his schoolwork whenever he could.

He wanted to be the one that the dark haired boy serenaded with silly love songs, and to be the one that was always on his mind. He wanted to be able to kiss him whenever he pleased, and take long strolls through the kingdom, hand-in-hand as they whispered sweet nothings to each other.

The prince was infatuated with him, and everyone knew it. It was kind of like he had a bright neon sign hanging over his head that said "_IN LOVE WITH BLAINE ANDERSON_" in big letters, with a huge arrow pointing to him. Kurt was surprised that Blaine seemed to know nothing about it.

For a year, he tried to hide his feelings from Blaine, afraid of the rejection he might face. He hated himself for hiding it for so long. All he wanted to do was shout it from the rooftops, for the whole entire world to hear. But he couldn't even tell Blaine, nonetheless the whole fucking planet.

Kurt had talked to his girls, trying to find the perfect way to tell Blaine that he wanted to be more than friends. Sure, it could simply just be brought up in a casual conversation, but from knowing Blaine, he liked the whole romance thing almost as much as Kurt himself.

By the time his eighteenth birthday rolled around, he had the perfect idea. He decided to throw a ball in celebration of his birthday, and invite Blaine. That way, Kurt would have an excuse to make a move, or maybe Blaine would step up and finally do something. His imagination went wild as he imagined soft kisses, and slow dances, pressed up close to the boy he loved.

* * *

**Additional Author's Note: **Review if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **As awesome as that would be, I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

The day of his birthday and the ball rolled around sooner than he expected. The whole kingdom had been in a fluster since the announcement about the prince's ball came out. Everyone in Lima was invited, young and old. There was no one left out here. Burt and Elizabeth built the kingdom up to where everyone was accepted, no matter who or what they were.

Kurt always loved that the kingdom's maturity grew so much from what it used to be before his father had taken the throne. Now, if you were gay, you were just like every other straight person around, and people treated you as such. You weren't discriminated by the color of your skin, or your social class. If you were different, you weren't an outcast anymore.

That's why it didn't surprise him one bit when he saw several same-sex couples intermingling with straight couples and groups of friends and families walking through the big glass doors of the palace on the night of the ball. Everyone had dressed up in their best attire, sporting colorful masks.

It was Kurt's friend Tina who had suggested that he have a masquerade ball instead of just a simple black tie event. All of the girls fawned over the idea, cooing over how romantic it all was. Most hoped that they would get their own Prince Charmings, except for Santana, who wanted Brittany and no one else.

Kurt just wished that all of this time of chasing Blaine would pay off, and he would have his own prince in him by the end of the night.

Kurt spotted a few of his friends easily, despite the masks that covered their eyes, and scoured the ballroom that was quickly filling up with people, for Blaine. He gave the rest of the guests polite greetings, and quickly went off to find the boy he was waiting for. After not too long, everyone who decided to show up trickled in, but not once did he see the short boy come through the doors.

He decided to give up on his search after a while, and went over to where a group of his comrades were formed in the middle of the room.

If Blaine was here, he would make an attempt to find Kurt, he was sure of it. He was here to have fun and celebrate with his friends and family, not worry about whether or not Blaine would show. Though that kind of was the purpose of all of this, to invite Blaine and make a move, but he wasn't going to act bitter about it the whole night. As long as he got to dance with him at least once tonight, everything would be okay.

When the final guests came in, the festivities officially began. Music and laughter filled the large ballroom, leaving everyone with large smiles on their faces as they danced with each other. Kurt stuck to the group most of the time, dancing with more than one person at a time, and singing along to the music that was being played.

His eyes wandered around the room from time to time, seeking out Blaine. All he wanted to do was break from the group and go and look for him, and drag him over to dance with him. None of his friends knew where he was, but they assured him that he would show. He did have to travel from a whole different kingdom after all. He could just be late. So he begrudgingly accepted it, and opted looking at his father, who looked like he was having the most fun he had had in a long time as he twirled his new queen – a lovely woman named Carole, who he married when he and her son, and his friend, Finn were juniors last year.

Finn wasn't far behind Burt and Carole, dancing with his fiancé, and one of Kurt's best friends, Rachel. Though his father told both of them that despite what other kingdom's rules were, they didn't have to get married at eighteen. If other prince's had their balls on their birthdays like Kurt was, they'd have to know who they were marrying by the end of the night, or have their parents choose for them. But Finn decided to go off and propose the short brunette anyway, and get married at the tender age of eighteen.

Kurt may not have been happy about Finn's decision, but he was his stepbrother now, and he had to support him. Besides, he probably shouldn't say anything because if he and Blaine had been dating since they met a year ago, he'd probably be getting married to him too. But that wasn't an option now, especially because he wasn't even here to make a move and give them a chance.

After a little while of dancing, Kurt was tired, and decided to go get a refreshment to cool down, while his friends still continued to dance, and inappropriately grind up on each other, just for giggles. He went over to the bar where drinks were set up, and prepared on the hour. They had given the servants the night off, and most were here anyway, celebrating along with the rest of the people. Kurt picked up a flute of white wine, and his father who had apparently been following him the whole time, picked one up too

"So, kid, are you having fun?" Burt asked, leaning against the bar next to his son. Kurt nodded and smiled brightly. It had been really fun so far; getting to hang out and dance with his friends, and the only thing that would make it better would be for Blaine to show up already.

"I am," he replied, trying not to make it sound like he was a little bit disappointed in any way, but Burt had some kind of magical powers that made him know when there was something wrong. "Blaine hasn't shown yet, has he?" Kurt sighed, and nodded, taking a sip of his wine. "Well, I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Don't worry about him. Just go have fun with your friends while you can,"

Kurt had been telling himself that the whole time, trying his hardest to keep from breaking away from the group to grab Blaine and get him alone. But when his dad told him that he should, it became easier to let go of the strong need to go and find him, and just have some fun. He nodded, and downed the rest of his wine, before setting the empty glass down and moving to go dance with his friends again. He had promised some of them separate dances sooner or later, so he figured now was as good a time as any. But before he could do, his father grabbed his arm and gave him an amused smile.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily, bud. You have to have at least one dance with your old man," Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, and ended up dragging his father to the dance floor where a particularly upbeat song was playing.

Everyone moved out of their way, and they made it to the middle of the room, while everyone else watched in amusement as they flailed their limbs around, and called it dancing. By the time the song ended, both men were breathing heavily, and they burst into laughter along with the rest of the guests.

His friends flocked around him again as the king was pulled away by Carole to go rest. At the same time, all of the people who had requested their dance with Kurt earlier started to argue about who would go first. Kurt let out an undignified snort as he watched them bicker, which caught their attention, and they all burst out into hysterical laughter, while the adults just stared at them like they were crazy.

It was Sam who finally ended up with the first dance, after promising that he'd be his best friend if he got to dance with him first, and flashed him those adorable puppy eyes, in which Kurt gave him a playful shove and informed him that they were already best friends, but ended up dragging him away to dance with him.

"You better not step on my toes again, Sam," Kurt warned as they got into a dancing position; one of Kurt's arms wrapped around Sam's waist, while Sam's hand landed on Kurt's shoulder as their free hands clasped together. The music started up, and Kurt started leading Sam into a slow waltz. It was he who taught the blonde to dance last year so he could dance with Mercedes at prom, and so they were pretty comfortable with dancing with each other.

It wasn't like there was a problem with it. They became fast friends since Sam moved to Lima, and now he was pretty much living in the palace with the Hummel-Hudsons. He was like a brother to him, but also one of his best guy friends.

"No promises," the blonde replied with a soft chuckle as they continued to dance, laughing and joking around the whole time, until the boy that Kurt had been waiting for all night interrupted them, and he was fuming.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, grinning as he and Sam still held each other, even after the song changed. The short boy looked between the two of them before looking back at Kurt.

"What are _you_ doing with _him_?" he asked through gritted teeth, shooting Sam a pointed glare, but Kurt didn't notice. The prince cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at Blaine. "Dancing," he replied simply.

Kurt had no idea why Blaine seemed so upset at him. He would have danced with him, but he wasn't even here, so why did he seem so angry at Kurt for dancing with Sam? Suddenly it hit him. Blaine was jealous of Sam. He let out a little cry of joy on the inside. Maybe this really could work out between them, if he was getting jealous of other guys already.

He turned his attention back to where Sam and Blaine were glaring at each other, when Puck came over, looking determined to get the next dance with Kurt. "My turn," Puck grinned cheekily as he snatched Kurt out of Sam's arms, earning a little squeak of surprise from him.

Blaine shifted his gaze from Sam to Puck, shooting daggers his way with his eyes. "No, Kurt," he whined as he looked back at the prince, stomping his foot a little bit. "Dance with me!" he reached out and grabbed Kurt's arm a little bit too tightly, attempted to pull him away from Puck's grasp. He growled softly at Blaine, and only tightened his grip on Kurt, protectively.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt said with a defeated sigh. "I'll dance with you later. I promised these guys I'd dance with them first," Blaine looked like a child who didn't get what he wanted as he stomped his foot again. It was kind of adorable, but also kind of annoying at the same time.

"But I want to dance with you now!" he whined, getting strange looks from people around them. Okay, now the whining was getting a little pathetic, Kurt decided. "You heard him, hobbit. He doesn't want to dance with you, so I think it'd be best to put your pathetic ass in the back of the line so you can wait like the rest of us," Puck sneered, and Kurt didn't say anything to defend Blaine. He would get his turn soon enough. Besides, he left Kurt waiting all night, so why did he expect him to leave his friends behind, and just automatically go hang out with him, when they had been there for him the whole time?

Blaine grumbled something incoherently under his breath, and stalked away to join Rachel at a table farther away from the dance floor where he could spy on Kurt without being seen. But little did Kurt know, that he had been sitting there the whole time, watching him and waiting for his opportunity to swoop in. Sam gave him a nod, and joined the rest of their friends, who had been watching the whole thing go down, and were whispering to each other.

Puck flashed him a smile, and began to dance with Kurt. He twirled him around the room, grinding up against him, whispering comments about how his ass looked great in the tight fitting pants he wore tonight, and other stupid pick up lines that couldn't even get a hooker if that was all he did to convince them to sleep with him. But it was all harmless, and they both knew it.

Puck was one of his best friends too. Kurt was the guy that he came to when he needed to talk, or cuddle, because despite how much he boasted about being a sex shark through and through, he was a cuddle monster.

Soon enough, almost everyone in the room took up to rotating partners, so Kurt danced with a lot more people than he expected to. He looked around, seeing how many people he had to dance with until he got to dance with Blaine, when he saw him glaring over one guy's shoulder at him, before going back to talking and what looked like… flirting with a boy that he remembered to be Chandler.

He seemed to show the most interest out of all of the other boys that flirted with him, telling him how honored he was to be meeting the gorgeous prince for the first time. But now Blaine was flirting with him, and he felt his heart clench in his chest. Even though it really wasn't any consolation, Chandler kept looking back at him every so often, and didn't even seem interested in Blaine even though he was blatantly flirting with him in front of Kurt.

Kurt tried to ignore Blaine, and started making small talk with the people. He took pride, like his father, in knowing everyone in the kingdom, and being kind to all of them. They always seemed impressed when he remembered things about their personal lives that they had told him. He wasn't just being polite; he genuinely wanted to know if daughters were doing with their new husbands, or how treatment was going with their family members that he had been looking over when he used to volunteer at Lima General.

There wasn't a face that Kurt didn't recognize, even behind the masks, until a tall boy with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen joined him to dance. Blue eyes didn't move from green as they bowed, and assumed their starting dancing position. The stranger didn't hesitate before taking the leading position, as a smirk spread across his lips.

"You didn't think I was really going to let you lead, did you, _princess_?" he sneered, as his emerald eyes glittered with amusement when the prince contorted his face in concentration. Kurt ignored the jibe from the stranger, instead trying to figure out who the guy could be. He wouldn't forget eyes like those, even if he tried. He kept finding himself getting lost in them as he kept that same smirk on his face. He wasn't sure how he was still able to dance when all he was concentrating on was those eyes, feeling a little weak in the knees as he stared into his own eyes.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a chuckle, making Kurt come out of the trance he was in. He felt his face heat up, as he forced himself to look away. Which just made his eyes rake over his body.

His clean cut traditional black suit with a slim black tie was tailored to hug his body perfectly, as a fedora sat on top of his head. A black mask with gold accents covered half of his face, covering everything except for those beautiful eyes, and that smirk. He wondered if his lips were stuck in a permanent smirk all of the time, as he looked up at him again.

"What's your name?" Kurt blurted out. The other boy chuckled as he moved their bodies closer together, which made the prince blush profusely. "It's a secret," the stranger whispered, chuckling, but before he could demand he tell him, he cut in.

"What's_ your_ name?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. How could he not know who he was? He was the prince for God's sake. Everyone knew who he was. "You don't know who I am?" Questions swirled through his brain, as he looked at the mysterious stranger. "Oh, I do. But I just wanted to see if _you _knew," The countertenor raised an eyebrow at him once again. "You seem a little flustered there. I don't really blame you. I tend to do that to people," He could see him wink behind his mask, which made Kurt roll his eyes from behind his.

Soon the song changed from a slow, soft one, to a fast tango. Something sparked in his eyes as a devious smile spread on his lips. The stranger bumped the next person in line to move on to dance with someone else, as he smirked down at Kurt; his own eyes sparkling with mischief. Without saying anything, they knew what to do. The taller boy pulled the prince's body closer to his, where their chests were pressed together, and their hips ground against each other when they moved.

At first, they did the simple steps forward, trying to get in time with the music. Before they knew it, they were challenging each other for who got to lead, and who would follow. Kurt led him the way he wanted to go, when the other pushed forward to lead Kurt where he wanted him to go.

Kurt ground their hips together for a moment, and the other man let out a deep chuckle. "What'd you do that for?" he asked, letting his hot breath fan in his ear. He resisted the urge to shiver as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. "I guess I just got caught up in the music," he replied, playfully stealing his fedora, and placed it on his head.

They didn't notice it when they were so caught up in the movements and each other's eyes, that the other dancers ceased their movements, and moved aside to give them more room as they made their way to the middle of the ballroom. All eyes were on them, but they could only see each other. Their bodies moved perfectly together, as if they were two missing puzzle pieces that finally came together, and fit just right.

Suddenly, Kurt was being spun around. He was caught before he could fall, and it felt like the whole room was spinning by the time he was being led back. Their faces were only inches apart, as they stole glances at each other's lips; both too caught up in their footwork to dive in and capture the other's lips in a passionate kiss, like they both wanted to.

He could literally feel his pupils blow up, and he could have sworn he felt the stranger's straining, clothed cock press against his hip as they pushed each other around the dance floor, still fighting for dominance.

A spotlight was on them, he realized, as well as everyone's eyes as the whispers from the guests about who this mysterious man was who was dancing with the prince was. They spun around the floor, and from behind his shoulder, Kurt spotted an irritated looking Blaine and Rachel, clearly upset to have them taking the spotlight from them. _That's what he gets for leaving me hanging all night,_ Kurt thought with a smirk.

The prince got a burst of confidence all of a sudden, and decided to shake things up a bit from their simple movements. He threw a leg over his hip, making sure the other knew about his erection as well. He could see his breath catch in his throat, but he covered it up with his own smirk, as he dragged him across the floor, his leg still wrapped around his waist.

He moved it to wrap around his leg, to balance himself as he lifted his leg straight up into the air over both of their heads with ease. Kurt looked back at him as he put his leg down, and chuckled when he saw lust blown pupils staring hungrily down at him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to eat him, or jump him right then and there. Neither acknowledged the cheers and applause they got from the audience when he did that. They continued on with their dance; twirling, and spinning, and moving fluidly against one another.

The stranger finally stole his hat back, as he spun him out with a laugh, and pulled him back against his chest. Kurt was spun around a couple of more times, before he was dipped. He threw his head back, and lifted his leg up once again, when suddenly he saw Blaine starting at him right in the face. The music was cut there, and the only sound to be heard was the sounds of whispering, and the quick, heavy breathing coming from both boys, who were covered in glistening sweat.

Kurt suddenly had the urge to go up at lick any inch of the other boy's skin that he could, to taste the saltiness of his skin, but he refrained. It startled him for a second, just thinking about that. He hadn't really had many sexual urges in his life, and when he did, the only thing to relieve them was his own hand, because no one else gave him any good reason to have them. Not even the boy who he was hopelessly in love made him desire for something sexual, instead of strictly romantic.

The only person that was featured in those dreams was a man who he'd never met, that played a shirtless werewolf in a movie. And even then, those dreams were had in a field of lilacs. They were never anything dirtier, like in a secluded corner of a dark bar. But now that those images went through his mind, he could only imagine pushing the masked stranger against a wall, fucking him senseless. He hardened even more at the very thought, and licked his lips without thinking.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he was being stood up, still holding onto the green-eyed boy to keep his balance. Soon, the crowd dispersed, and went back to their dancing, and groups, deciding that there was nothing more to see. Tension filled the air as a slow song started to play, and Blaine held his hand out to him, wearing a fake smile.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with his smoothest voice. It always made Kurt's heart flutter when he used that voice; which he often compared to silk, but he wasn't sure his heart could beat any faster than it was now. He glanced over at whose arms he was still wrapped in, and he was given a tiny nod, before he pulled away. As soon as he pulled away, Kurt missed his warmth, but he put on a happy face for Blaine.

"I'd love to," he took his hand, and the shorter boy pulled him away quickly, glaring at who Kurt had just been dancing with. He was about to ask for his name one more time, but as soon as he could open his mouth to do so, the stranger was gone and Kurt could have sworn he heard him mutter "Cockblock," before he walked away. He sighed, figuring he could find him later and ask him everything he wanted to ask about him. But he pushed those thoughts aside, and focused on the boy that he had been waiting all night to dance with.

Blaine settled his hands gently on his waist, not pulling him any closer than necessary, while Kurt wrapped his arms loosely around his neck. They swayed to the music slowly, as the prince looked into his honey brown eyes. He used to find himself getting lost in them, but now he couldn't. Even though Blaine's eyes were admittedly beautiful, they were nothing compared to the emerald ones he had seen before.

There was an awkward silence looming between them as they continued to move slowly. It was odd; there had never been an awkward moment between Kurt and Blaine. They could often talk on and on for hours, and not run out of things to discuss, but now it was so much different. Neither knew what to say, or to do, and he hated it.

Another thing he hated was how they were dancing. It felt like an awkward middle school dance, where there was no talking, and they stayed as far apart from each other as they kind of swayed back and forth, not meeting each other's eyes. After the tango he had just performed, this dance was very boring, and anti-climatic.

"So," Kurt finally piped up after clearing his throat. "So," Blaine echoed, finally meeting his eye for the first time tonight. "Where were you?" the prince blurted out quickly. It was a question that had been eating at him this whole time, and he wanted to know.

"It just took a really long time to get out here," he lied, though Kurt didn't notice. "Plus, there was a gel emergency," he teased, smiling that adorable, goofy smile that he had fallen in love with. He laughed, glad to know that the awkwardness between them had dissipated.

"Of course there was. Only you, Blaine. Only you," he shook his head, and rolled his eyes fondly at the short boy. A grin spread on Blaine's face, and Kurt knew that was the face that he put on when he was about to sing.

_Only you _

_Can make this world seem right_

_Only you_

_Can make the darkness bright_

_Only you and you alone_

_Can thrill me like you do_

_And fill my heart with love for only you_

Kurt chuckled as his suspicions were confirmed. Of course Blaine would hear something, and it would remind him of a song, and he'd start singing. He was surprised that it wasn't something in the Top 40s, but he wasn't one for complaining. His dreams of dancing with Blaine at the ball, and being serenaded to with a stupid love song were coming true. Now, if only there was a kiss to top it all off, everything would be perfect.

It seemed like Blaine read his mind as he stopped singing, and leaned in even closer. Kurt's heart fluttered wildly in his chest, as he moved closer himself. They moved slowly, hesitantly, and soon their lips were only centimeters apart. They were so _so _close now, and Kurt couldn't take it. He was about to dive in and close the space between them when –

"THEIF!"

Everyone in the ballroom gasped when they heard the lady's shriek, and the guards sprung into action, heading towards the general direction of where said thief had run off to. Everyone was panicking and pleading for the guards to catch him as they frantically checked if there were any other stolen possessions. Any eyes that were on Blaine and Kurt were elsewhere. Both boys sighed as they pulled off of each other, and the awkwardness rose up once again.

The young prince's thoughts were scattered, and everything he saw was a dizzy blur of moving bodies and incoherent sounds. As soon as he had regained composure, and got out of the daze he was in, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and before he knew it, everything went black.


End file.
